You Don't Have To Be Lonely
by Timoshi-kun
Summary: Ruby wakes up to find a room without Weiss in it, where's she gone? Team RWBY's Leader is determined to find out. White Rose/Ruby x Weiss. A little fluff and feels, I think. Might become Multi Chapter if received well.
1. Chapter 1

_**Three stories in a little under 24 hours, Tim you're going insane over this show.**_

_**I am not, shut up.**_

_**Talking to yourself is the first sign.**_

_**I- Shut up!  
**_

_**Only proving my point.**_

_**Oh my god, can I just get on with the story?**_

_**Fine, fine, I can.**_

A gentle night breeze wafted into Team RWBY's dorm room, eliciting a shiver from the younger girl who lay awake in her improvised top bunk. She rolled onto her side, her eyes catching sight of the other set of custom bunk beds, two girls asleep on the bottom bunk, clinging to each other. The girl let out a soft giggle, smiling as the bustier of the two began gnawing on the bow the other wore as she mumbled to herself inaudibly. The other girl seemed to mew, snuggling up a little closer.

The girl in the top bunk rolled onto her back once more, resting her hands behind her head, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Without warning, her thoughts wandered to the girl who slept beneath her, on the bottom bunk. Ruby Rose' cheeks flushed the colour of her cape, pulling her sleep mask over her eyes in a fruitless attempt to expel the white-haired heiress from her mind. She rolled over so she faced the wall, curling up in her own wishful thinking. As if the high and mighty Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, would be interested in a commoner such as herself. Even after the red themed girl's constant bids for her approval, Weiss continued to brush them off, taking very little notice of her escapades. Even when the younger girl managed to save her from a falling tree, the only acknowledgement she got was "You complete dunce! You've stained my skirt!" which was not quite the gratitude she'd wanted, though she could've sworn a gentle "Thank you" escaped those pale lips.

The sound of a faint click emanating through the room snapped Ruby from her daze, jolting up quickly. She looked over at the cuddling girls, cupping her hands around her mouth to direct her voice toward them. "Yang? Blake? Are you guys awake?" She asked, receiving no answer from the still sleeping couple. She turned her attention to the bunk below her, hanging upside down to see if Weiss was also asleep. To her surprise, she found no Weiss, only an empty, neatly made bed, a _freshly_ made bed too.

She went over the small details in her head, easily putting two-and-two together, though she was never really good at math.

Without a sound, Ruby slipped off of her bed, grasping her cape from the end of it, and left the room. She wrapped the cape around herself; cold nights at Beacon were the coldest nights could get in Vale, holding it against her body as she exited the school building, on her way to the courtyard. If Weiss were to go anywhere late at night, it was there.

Ruby could hear gentle footsteps not far in front of her, she could basically _hear_ the grace of each step, footsteps only one person could possibly make. She picked up her pace, finding it difficult to keep quiet while barefoot, something she probably should've thought about before leaving the dorms. Eventually she caught up to Weiss, staying a meters behind the whole time, taking extra care to ensure she kept a light footed step so as to not alert the older girl of her presence.

Soon they reached –or rather Weiss reached, considering Ruby hid behind a nearby shrub– the fountain, the soft splashing of water on water resonating through the area. Then something else resonated just the same, piquing the caped girl's interest, her head popping up from behind the shrub. The sound was Weiss, not only that, it was Weiss singing, and it was beautiful, crisp and waving, each syllable and note so clear one could notate the vocals on paper without inaccuracies. Mesmerised by the sound, Ruby sat down, making sure she could still hear the older girl's voice.

"_Mirror, tell me something,_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

Every time the heiress parted her lips, her voice was like a cookie to Ruby, the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.

"_Mirror…_

_What's inside me?_

_Tell me, can a heart be turned to stone?"_

As the song continued, Ruby began to wonder about the meaning behind the lyrics, did they have any meaning to Weiss? Or was it just a song she'd decided to sing on that night? She couldn't help but contemplate the one line of "Tell me who's the loneliest of all". Was Weiss… lonely? Why would she be lonely? The heiress had everything. She had wealth, she had power, she had fame, and she had—

"_I'm the loneliest of all…"_

The last bar of the song got to the younger girl. She could tell by the emotion in her voice that Weiss wasn't acting when she was singing that line, that and the sobbing that followed the song.

Wait, sobbing?

Now Ruby was slightly worried, and by slightly worried, she meant immensely worried. She poked her head up again, her arm brushing against a thorn she hadn't paid attention to, leaving a scratch from her elbow to part way up her bicep. She took in a sharp breath through her teeth when the pain struck her, a little louder than she'd intended, achieving what she didn't want to achieve, alerting her partner to her presence.

"Come out, Ruby, I know you're there." The croaky, sore voice of Weiss Schnee called out, followed by a gentle sniffle.

The younger girl sighed, standing up, and held her stinging scratch as her silver eyes blinked at Weiss. "Uh… Heya, Weiss… I—"

"You heard it, didn't you?"

Ruby looked off to the side, nodding.

"All of it?"

Again, Ruby nodded, this time stepping up to her partner. "I-it was really pretty…" She managed to get out, sitting on her knees next to the older girl.

"No, it wasn't," the white-haired girl replied, turning her head away, "I sang a semitone higher on a single note during the chorus…" It was an insignificant flaw that anyone who wasn't Weiss would've brushed off.

"Is that why you're crying?" Ruby asked, leaning her head to try and get a look at Weiss' light blue eyes.

"Of course not, you dolt." The heiress replied shakily, she wasn't keen on talking about her personal issues with someone as juvenile as Ruby, though at the same time she felt like her partner would almost understand how she felt.

"Then what is it?" The younger girl asked, determined to find out what was bothering her partner and possibly give her some advice toward fixing the problem.

Weiss sighed, pivoting herself to face Ruby, hugging her knees to her chest. "As I may or may not have hinted in the song, I… I feel… I've always felt—"

"Lonely?"

Weiss nodded, so she _did_ happen to hear the song. "I've never really felt I belonged, like everyone thought of me as the scary heiress to Schnee Dust, and not a regular girl with the name Schnee…"

"Well, you _are_ kind of—" Ruby cut herself off before she could finish, not wanting to earn one of her partner's signature glares. "Never mind, go on."

Weiss held in her urge to give Ruby a glaring, but opted to continue her explanation. "I never had friends, at least not _real_ ones, because no one wants to be friends with a jerk…" She sniffled again, hugging her knees to her chest tighter. "I've tried to be nicer, I really have, but… but no one took me seriously… they all laughed at me… so I went back to being me, and… and I attracted the wrong attention, I attracted negative attention." It was beginning to get difficult for her to continue through the sniffling, the teary eyes, and the sobbing.

Ruby wiped her own eyes, sniffling with her partner. In a moment of empathy, she half-pounced forward, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Weiss, don't worry… you don't have to be lonely anymore, I'll be your friend… I-I'll stay by your side; I won't let anyone hurt you again! You're _my_ partner, you're _my _friend, and _no one_ hurts my partner or my friends…" She trailed off, lost in the cold minty scent of Weiss' snow white hair.

Weiss was taken aback by the sudden hug, but somehow it managed to warm her icy heart, her arms wrapping around Ruby's back, returning the hug. "Thank you, Ruby…" She replied in her croaky voice, too caught up in her emotions to insult or undermine.

When they pulled away from each other, they found themselves staring into each other's eyes, both girls mesmerised by the other. The next few seconds were a blur to them both, neither could remember how they came to be in their current position, but all they knew was one of them had made a move, and then their lips met, eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Once the kiss was broken, Weiss was the first to look away, her face akin to Ruby's cape in colour. Ruby soon followed suit, slipping back a little after dropping her hands to her lap, poking her index fingers together awkwardly.

'I-I kissed Weiss…' was all the younger girl could think, still going over it in her head constantly.

Weiss stood up, her face still bright red, and brushed her nightgown off. She turned to Ruby, her eyes starting to well up again. "Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Her tone was laced with her usual ice-cold attitude, but hinted at denial, quickly shook off by the white-haired girl as she left in a hurry, heading back to the dorm room.

"Wait! Weiss, wait up!" Ruby stood as well, running after her partner, but couldn't keep up, falling behind easily. She pouted slightly, continuing back to the dorm, her arms holding the cape around herself tighter, her thoughts buzzing around like flies in her brain.

After a medium-length walk back, Ruby entered the dorm again to find Yang and Blake still asleep, and Weiss in her bed, seemingly asleep as well. The caped girl kept her cape on, climbing up to her own bed, still confused as to what happened tonight. She curled up, pulling her sleep mask over her eyes, and tried to sleep again. She wouldn't achieve it for another few hours, her thoughts and questions spinning around in her head too much for her to focus on sleeping.

Before she finally fell to slumber, she set her mind on one thing. Tomorrow she would tell Weiss everything, everything she felt, everything she wanted, everything she craved, and all of it with her. With five simple words, her eyelids fell over her silver eyes, the words echoing in the room, undoubtedly heard by anyone still awake in there.

"I love you, Weiss Schnee…"

And then came the reply from the bed beneath Ruby, said soft enough for only the speaker to hear.

"I love you too, you oblivious child…"

_**So, yeah, that's my attempt at a White Rose fic.**_

_**I've wanted to do a fic of Ruby hearing Weiss singing ever since I watched the White Trailer, it just seemed like a good idea.**_

_**I'm thinking about making this a Multi Chapter, but I'm not gonna commit to it unless I know people like this one as much as my Bumblebee fics.**_

_**Anyway, be sure to check out my other two RWBY fics, and drop a review if you'd like, feedback is wonderful and keeps me motivated to write more.I'm also working on an After Beacon fic that ties into Promise Me somewhat, so yeah, more Bumbebee on the way in the form of that.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay, I finally got around to writing Chapter 2!**_

_**I'll admit it did take me a bit to figure out what this chapter would be, but I'm glad I figured something out. **_

_**Oh, and thanks for the positive feedback, guys! It means a hell of a lot, you have no idea.**_

_**Anyway, onto Chapter 2~!**_

The morning sun shined through the gaps in the curtain, as well as the stitching holding it together, little specks of light flicking on and off the ground from the high angle the sun rested at. A bird chirped softly outside, waking the small redheaded girl from her slumber. Or at least it would've if she hadn't already been woken by Blake lecturing Yang on the subject of personal space.

"Yang, you really have to stop sneaking into my bed at night, it's starting to get annoying." The raven retorted, crossing her arms at the busty blonde, eyes narrowed slightly at her partner.

"But you're so waaaarrrrrm!" Yang whined, flopping to the ground at Blake's feet, clinging to her ankle with partially fake tears welling in her eyes as she gazed up at her partner, "and you make a really cute purring noise, and it's just adorable and and—Please let me sleep in your beeeeeed! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" The blonde's lower lip protruded from the upper just a smidgen, keeping her carefully practiced and honed Ruby-like puppy eyes fixed on Blake.

Blake, on the verge of either kneeling down to apologise or telling her a cold "No", simply kicked her partner off her ankle, making sure to only give her a slight shock and not cause any pain, and left the room for the showers, taking her towel and a fresh set of clothes with her. This disheartened the usually perky blonde, allowing her body to go limp on the ground, groaning at her own stupidity.

Ruby slid off her bed, rubbing her eyes to keep them open, and knelt down next to her sister, petting her head gently. "There, there, Sis, I'm sure she's just in an early morning bad mood. She'll be fine after her shower." The redhead assured, making an attempt at cheering the older girl up, a small, yet sleepy smile spreading across her lips.

Another groan escaped the eldest sibling, rolling her body over with a sigh. "It's 12:30, Ruby."

"Then sheee'ssss iiiinnn aaaa—Noon mood?"

Yang let out a breathy chuckle, grinning at her sister. "Yeah, maybe," she sat up, swinging her legs around so she was facing Ruby, "should I try talking to her now or?"

"No! Bad Yang! Too lewd!" The younger of the two slapped her hands over the blonde's lips, shaking her head with a face coloured a darker red than her cape.

A muffled giggle was audible through Ruby's hand, darting out her tongue to lick the red girl's hand, causing an instant withdrawal. "I meant actually talking, not what you just thought, Sis. Buuuuuuut, now that you mention it—"

"Yang, stahp!" Ruby pleaded, hiding her crimson face, her supposedly innocent mind tainted by her older sister's around-the-clock dirty mind.

Yang couldn't help but snort, cracking up at how adorable her sister was when she went into what the blonde called "Flustered Rose Mode", collapsing onto her back in a heap of laughter. This only proved to agitate the redhead, her cheeks puffed at her sister as she stood, crossing her arms in a huff paired with a turn of her head. The blonde sat up after a lengthy giggle fit, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Ah, your face was priceless."

The younger girl huffed again, pouting like a child. "Shut up."

Yang giggle-snorted, crossing her legs. "You sounded like Weiss just now, ha-ha." She teased, slyly smirking, and cocked an eyebrow.

Ruby blinked, instantly going pink faced again, hiding her face once more. "Shut up!"

"Aaaaaaawwwwww!" The older girl chirped, jumping up to hug her sister like she always would, her giggle fit close to resurfacing. She tilted her head, cocking an eyebrow as she had before. "Have you told her yet?" She asked, relaxing her grip on the smaller girl, drawing back slightly. Yang was probably the only person, apart from Crescent Rose (though Crescent Rose only counts as a person to Ruby), that the redhead had entrusted with knowledge of her crush on Weiss, even if she'd figured it out earlier regardless. She may not have been the biggest fan of the Schnee heiress, but Yang wasn't the kind of person to get in the way of her sister's love life – Unless, of course, the situation called for it.

"U-umm…" The redhead stuttered, blinking a few times, avoiding eye contact. "I-I found her singing in the courtyard last night…" She began, her face only flushing pinker with each syllable. "A-and we kind of, umm…"

"Oh my god, you did the do, didn't you?" Yang joked, holding her hand over her mouth in faked shock.

"No! No, we didn't do anything! Besides kiss…" Ruby explained, dropping her head into her hands, cheeks burning like her sister's hair could.

The blonde was both dumbfounded and slightly agitated, lifting the younger girl's head so she could get a look at her. "So, was it good?" She inquired, maybe prying a little too much into it.

Ruby simply nodded, pulling back from her sister, slumping down onto the heiress' bed. "Mhmm, but she kind of left and told me not to tell anyone it happened, soooooo—"

"Ooooo-ooooh! Little sis is going against the Ice Princess! How rebellious!"

"Well, this isn't exactly something I can keep to myself now, is it?"

"That's true," Yang agreed, sitting down next to the younger girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "hell, even managing to touch Weiss is an achievement, let alone locking lips with her." The blonde shook her arm slightly, moving Ruby with it in a light shake, and pressed a light kiss to the smaller girl's forehead. "Good luck to ya, sis, hope you managed to make that icy bitch hot." She stood, ruffling Ruby's bedhead, and stepped over to the door, before turning back with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a kitty to pet." She winked back at the redhead, prancing out the door with a spring in her step, obviously headed to live out her metaphor.

Ruby couldn't keep in a smile, closing the door to the dorm with a small clamp sound, and hobbled over to the wardrobe to get her clothes. Yang may have been a perky as hell party girl, but she had proficiency for encouragement, serving as gasoline to the flame of Ruby's determination. The caped was now more set on confessing to Weiss than she had been earlier, she would be the Prince Charming to Snow White – Well, Prince Charming if he were a young girl with a red cape.

_**There, that's Chapter 2 finished.**_

_**Hopefully it satisfied you guys, given it was shorter than the first chapter by a few hundred words, but who's counting, eh? Wait, word counts—Oh well!**_

_**Don't forget to check out my other RWBY fics and drop a review! Third chapter hopefully will be a shorter wait, but I'm sure you guys can cope.**_

_**I have another Bumblebee fic in mind, this time an AU, but you'll have to wait until I've written some of it to find out what it is. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review, and I'll see you guys either in Chapter 3, or in another fic! Ciao!**_


End file.
